The invention relates to a polarized electromagnetic relay with magnetic latching, comprising a fixed magnetic circuit formed by assembly of a first and a second yoke bounding an internal space enclosing a permanent magnet bearing against the bottom part of the first yoke, and designed to create a first magnetic polarization flux; a flux distributor in contact with the opposite face of the
a moving core mounted with axial sliding in the direction of tripping position, and having a polar surface cooperating with the flux distributor by means of an axial air-gap, operating magnetic flux opposing the first polarization flux,
a return spring for urging the core to the tripping position when
and an external trip push-button securedly united to the moving core.
A relay of this kind is described in the document EP-A 187,055. The flux distributor and permanent magnet are annular so as to enable the return spring which bears on the bottom part of the magnetic circuit to pass through. The other end of the spring is housed in a blind orifice of the core. Housing the spring inside a blind orifice of the magnetic circuit increases the size of the relay lengthwise, and the weight of the moving core. The hole in the flux distributor does not ensure correct insulation of the magnetic latching zone with respect to the permanent magnet. The tubular yoke is achieved by a costly turning operation.
The object of the invention consists in increasing the speed and reliability of a high-sensitivity polarized relay, and in reducing its size lengthwise.